


All Through the Night

by Lady Lark (LadyLarkRune)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkRune/pseuds/Lady%20Lark
Summary: An thinks about Kirihara and revises her opinion of him





	All Through the Night

 

**oOo**

 

I want to talk to Kirihara about what he said and why didn’t he tell, but I can’t.  I can’t seem to summon up the courage to approach him, to ask him why.  I feel guilty and at the same time I feel relieved.

 

He scares me.

 

There is something not quite normal about him.  People call him demon-possessed, and I can see that.  On the court, he becomes a monster.  Off court, he is even worse – delighting in pain and suffering. 

 

Last night, he was different.  Last night, he protected me.  Has the demon been exorcised?  Can he change?

 

**oOo**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I love Kirihara. This takes place in the summer camp to pick the team to fight the Americans. I love how much he has changed.
> 
> This was written a long ass time ago underneath a sock puppet account "Niobe Jones" the FF.net account was hacked and the stories deleted. I am uploading here for completionist sake.


End file.
